Brilliant Spiderman 2 Spiderman feat Black Cat
by timpowell7
Summary: Better then the first by miles. Black Cat vs. Doc Ock and The Green Goblin + will Peter choose Black Cat over Mary Jane. Please r This story is not a sequel to or based on any publication on this site or anywhere elseead and review.


The Brilliant Spiderman #2 Three Way Fight- Spiderman and The Black Cat vs. Doc Ock vs. Green Goblin  
  
Spiderman swung through the streets of the city on a bitter night. It was quiet down below but something was wrong. Spiderman could tell that something was wrong but he did not know what. Then he realised it. Nobody was sitting indoors. There were more people then usual. It was quite late after all. Spiderman started to climb down the sides of a building as people down below kept walking. They were all going the same way, talking with each other amongst their families. The crowd started to thicken very gradually.  
  
'I wonder what's going on', Spiderman thought. He was not worried but he was curious and for some reason he did sense that something was still not right so he followed the crowd of people by crawling along halfway up a building and swinging or jumping to other ones when he needed to. He kept following the people as they kept walking through the streets. After a while he smiled under his mask after he followed them to a circus tent at the edge of New York in a large open field. After deciding there was no danger and he might have just sensed wrong he started to move backwards slightly more into the city to look for any trouble, and that was when he saw her.  
  
She was beautiful. She was graceful. She was fun. She was daring. She was damn hot. She was the Black Cat. Spiderman watched her as she leapt through the buildings. As the Black Cat started to get further away from his watching point he started to follow her. The Black Cat was known to be fairly mischievous and she used to be a cat burglar until Spidey had managed to persuade her to help him fight thieves, crooks and supervillians in a search for justice. As he trailed after her he noticed that she was heading in a certain direction. Today she was running down in the streets. Spiderman looked down.and she had vanished.  
  
"Damn. Where did she go?" Spiderman said as he started to climb a building downward into the street. No one was around now. He took his mask off quickly to get a breath of fresh air and wipe the sweat from his brow before he put it back on. He swung back up into the buildings and thought he would just have a quick scan around the block in a hope that she might have turned into a different direction. He knew that if that was true then she would probably have noticed he was following her so she could try to lose him.  
  
The people cheered in the circus tent as they saw a man walking the tightrope. The cheers were happy cheers and all of the people's faces were happy faces. Then there was a nervous scream and all of the faces turned into worried faces. The tightrope walker got worried at this and he fell. As he plummeted down towards the net he saw a strange man who was slightly chubby and wore some large and weird glasses. He was wearing a green suit and four large metal arms were attached to it. The man hit the net and then felt the four arms grab him by the waist and hold him tight. The audience looked lower down as the tightrope walker was lifted into the air. This strange man was Doctor Octopus and he was able to control the strong metal arms with his mind.  
  
"This man will be crushed with my arms if all of you do not throw your money out to me. Keep it in your wallets and purses or if all you have is loose change then throw it out how it is. This is not an act." Doctor Octopus said.  
  
The people started to throw their money and purses, their change and their coins out. Some ran out.  
  
Spiderman saw the people running out and heard a bit of commotion inside the tent.  
  
"Hey, maybe I was right about the danger!" He started to follow one of the people who had just came rushing out of the tent. "Wait, what's going on in there?"  
  
As the man kept running he said "Crazy man 'puff,pant' wants money, he's got 'pant' strange arms". The man kept on running down the street and started to quicken the pace.  
  
"Doc Ock maybe. Hmmm!" Spidey ran towards the tent and leapt in. Some scared people were sat down still, too scared to move a muscle. Doctor Octopus was picking up the wallets and purses and never noticed that somebody had come into the tent silently instead of out of the tent screaming at the top of their lungs. Spiderman's web attached onto one of the metal poles that was all part of the structure to keep the web standing. He stuck out his legs and scored a flying kick right into the chest of Doctor Octopus, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Ugh" grunted Doc Ock before leaping back up. "Spiderman, this is the one time that I will not let you stop me."  
  
"I don't think so you little sea monster. I'm gonna stop you this time just like I've stopped you every time Ock." Spidey landed on the floor and started humming Enter Sandman by Metallica. Spidey punched at Doc Ock but was grabbed at the wrist by one of the metal arms and sent sprawling to the floor. Doc Ock picked Spiderman back up and hurtled him into the tightrope net.  
  
"Somebody should write a comic series about me. They could call it Spiderman's Tangled Net." Spidey managed to crawl out of the net and run out of the tent door. Everybody else had already escaped. Spiderman started to crawl up the tent and managed to safely perch on the top above the entrance to the tent. He looked downwards and saw Doc Ock come out. Spiderman jumped down and served a hard punch to Doc Ock's head. Doc Ock spun around and grabbed Spidey once again. Spidey was thrown into the middle of the road. He tried to forget about the pain as he climbed back onto his feet.  
  
Black Cat crouched down at the top of a building. She was watching the fight between Spiderman and Doctor Octopus. She had vanished because she had seen Spiderman following her a couple of times from the corner of her eye and thought that it would be fun to just play with him a bit and slip down a different route while he was concentrating more on his web-swinging. She watched as Spiderman came back with another punch and sprayed webbing onto Doc Ock to try to keep him still for a few seconds. Doc Ock smacked Spiderman in the ribs with two arms at the same time and pushed him down. As the arms came down again Spidey rolled to the side and kicked at Doc Ock's leg. Black Cat decided she was going to help so she thought of a plan. If she could sneak down without Doc Ock noticing then she would have the art of surprise on her side. The only problem was that she would also have to try not to let Spiderman notice or he would probably shout "Hey, Cat, come help me" or "could I have some help, why are you staying in the shadows when you could be fighting this guy?" and the art of surprise would be ripped in half with total shame. If she could get down the other side and then just do a long, hard sprint at Doctor Octopus before knocking him down with a painful kick then it would work well and help her friend a lot. She was going to lower herself with her grappling hook into the back alley and then run round the side and into the street outside the tent at the edge of the field. When she did turn around she was knocked clean off the building by no other then The Green Goblin.  
  
Doctor Octopus saw this when Spiderman had not so he ran forward and grabbed her in his arms. "Look, I have your little friend. Now let me go and I will not crush her to death". Black Cat squirmed in pain and as she wriggled the arms got tighter. That was when she elbowed Octavius in the face and fell to the ground when she dropped her. Just as he was about to pick her up a gush of webbing on his body distracted him and she managed to get out of Freaky Mechanical arm's length. While she got ready for more fighting against Doctor Octopus Spiderman turned around to face the Goblin.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to come and play with old friends."  
  
"You're not a friend. You're just a hated enemy in my book".  
  
"Well, you're not a friend of mine either. Just a little plaything for when I am bored and I'm bored right now so let's get this party started." Goblin swooped down and grabbed Spiderman, before taking him high up into the air. He held Spidey by the ankle. Spidey was having trouble to tell exactly what was going on through the mask and he leant upwards but could not really tell he was upside-down. And then all he could see was that he was level with the tops of buildings and they were falling away. They were falling upwards. Then he worked out they could not be moving. He must be moving. And if the buildings looked like they were falling upwards it must mean that really, he is falling downwards. He shot his web out randomly and let himself fall. His mask was not totally on straight so he could only see through the mask parts that were not the eyes. As he fell holding onto his web he felt a turn and held on tighter with both hands. He felt a heavy blow as he hit a building and started to just fall. It must have been about twenty feet he fell before his feet hit the ground but he fell forward.  
  
Black Cat saw him straightening his mask while Doctor Octopus walked towards him from behind.  
  
"Peter!" She called.  
  
Peter was picked up and thrown over to Black Cat.  
  
"Peter, I was just wondering." As Doc Ock came towards them he struck Black Cat as hard as he could with the arms.  
  
".if." Spiderman pushed Black Cat out of the way before Ock struck her again.  
  
".you wanted to, you know." Black Cat punched Octavius straight in the face but took another strike to the ribs from his arms.  
  
".get." Black Cat jumped sideways before Doctor Octopus grabbed her with his metal arms. She rolled forwards and got back up on her feet in an instant.  
  
".back together again." She kicked at the bottom of Doctor Octopus's legs and tripped him up.  
  
They stood there looking at Doctor Octavius and Spiderman watched the Green Goblin flying about and circling a tall building on his Glider.  
  
"I know you have Mary Jane but. I'm very fond of you Peter, I've got to admit."  
  
"Look, I'm going to try to fight Goblin. Make sure he does not move." Said Peter, pointing to Doctor Octopus. Spiderman ran over to the building that the Green Goblin was circling on his glider and started to crawl up it as fast as he could. When he started to get towards the top Goblin was still circling the building. Spidey and Goblin were at the same height and every time the Goblin went on that side of the building he felt the wind from the Glider on his back. As the Goblin came round again Spidey grabbed one of his legs. The Goblin fell down onto his stomach but remained on the Glider. He managed to climb back up. Spidey climbed to the top of the building quickly and noticed that as he climbed higher the Goblin also went higher on his Glider but was still circling the building. Spidey climbed onto the roof of the building.  
  
"You are a fool, Spiderman. You are still trying to defeat me even though you know I have the greater talent."  
  
"Well then how come I have never lost to you yet?" Asked Spiderman.  
  
The Goblin gave no answer as he just flew towards Spiderman, who was standing at the corner of the roof.  
  
"Now I will knock you off of this building. Just like I did to your stupid little girlfriend. Bye Bye Spiderman."  
  
Spiderman jumped to his right but the edge of the glider hit him with great force in his ribs. It cut his costume and a trickle of blood started to run down his side. He just kept falling. He could see this time as he once again sprayed his web out randomly and fell against the side of the building. He plummeted down at full speed towards the ground. This fall was more like thirty feet and Spiderman landed flat on his back. Once again Doctor Octopus was standing behind him and used his metal arms to strike down on his body. The Green Goblin was flying towards him from a very high height.  
  
"Peter!" Doctor Octopus had knocked Black Cat to the floor. Spiderman had Doctor Octopus behind him and Green Goblin flying towards him from the other direction. Black Cat jumped forward and grabbed Spiderman by the arm. She quickly pulled his body with all of her might and managed to get him out of the way. Doc Ock's arms hit the floor hard just seconds before Green Goblin realised he was headed straight for Doctor Octopus. Hitting Doctor Octopus would result in nothing but could cause a risk to the Green Goblin or his glider. There was a head on collision as Goblin went flying straight into Doctor Octopus, both of them tumbling to the floor.  
  
"I've had enough. Staying here would be a death wish. I'm going but I'll have revenge on you Spiderman, and your little friend." Doctor Octopus shouted as he ran down the road. In the distance the sound of a police siren could be heard and it was getting ever so slightly louder by the second. Then there were at least three more sirens that could be heard approaching. The first car went flying straight past Spiderman and the Black Cat but the other three stopped by them. Spidey looked around quickly for Goblin but there was no sign that he had ever been there.  
  
"Run!" Said Black Cat. Her and Spiderman started to run. They both then jumped and started swinging through the jungle of buildings, Spiderman on his webs and the Black Cat with her grappling hook.  
  
"Felicia." Said Peter.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Affairs always end with everybody getting hurt and you always get found out and I like you more as a friend. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. It's your choice. And. And I'm pretty sure you might be right. Like always. I hate you." She said playfully, laughing. "See you around." She swung left while Spiderman kept swinging forward and he thought. He thought hard about his life and how hard it was. He did not have to be Spiderman. He had the choice to quit at anytime. But he did not. He never gave up hope, and it served him well. He loved the fact that no matter how close he has come to dying, he never has. Because he has kept trying to do his bit and make the world a better place.  
  
Maybe one day. you'll do the same.  
  
p.s. this story is a tribute to all people who try hard to make the world a better place. Keep it up, and never give up trying to bring hope and happiness.  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
